


peter mclain

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: adrian comes over to nova’s house for dinner and leroy pretends to be her “uncle” peter mclain
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	peter mclain

When Adrian asked if he could meet her uncle, she had panicked. There was no way he could meet Nova’s uncle. It wasn’t like she had very many middle-aged men in her life that could easily pass as her uncle, so that’s why Leroy was pretending to be Peter McLain.

It had been Honey’s idea. Nova had paced their room, trying to think of some excuse she could to tell Adrian when Honey said she could use some of her make up to cover Leroy’s skin discoloration and they could find a way to dim the lights in the kitchen.

And that was how she found herself seated at the makeshift dining table, Leroy to her right and Adrian to her left. So far, everything was going great. Adrian was far too focused on Nova to pay any attention to her Uncle Peter, and Leroy just sat there in awkward silence.

“So,” Adrian began. “Nova told me that you keep bees?”

She almost choked on her food. Leroy shot her a confused look and she just shrugged, subtly nodding towards where Honey kept her bees.

“Oh right, those.” Leroy let out an awkward laugh, shoving a forkful of food into his mouth. “Why don’t we talk about you and Nova? I mean, that’s why you’re here, right?”

Nova cast an awkward glance at Adrian before clearing her throat. “What do you want to know?”

Leroy hesitated, looking like he regretted starting this conversation. “Well, um, how long have you two been dating?”

“About a month,” Adrian said, reaching for her hand under the table.

The room fell into an awkward silence; Leroy looking down at his food, Adrian completely oblivious to the fact that Peter McLain was Cyanide, and Nova trying to stay composed on the outside while she was dying inside.

“Excuse me,” she said, standing up from her chair and rushing upstairs to beg for Honey’s assistance. When she went back downstairs, Leroy and Adrian were in deep conversation.

“...she started knitting. I don’t think she knows this, but I still have one of the scarves she made me. And when she was thirteen—”

“Don’t you dare tell him that,” she said, sitting back down at the table. “That is something I’d like to forget about.”

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad.” Leroy turned his attention back to Adrian, talking in a fake whisper. “When she was thirteen, she went through a phase where she wore all black, thick eyeliner—it made her look like a raccoon—”

Nova groaned, burying her face in her hands. This was  _ not _ happening. There was no way Leroy was actually telling her boyfriend about her “goth” phase.

“I might even have a photo around here somewhere.” Leroy stood up and started rifling through the drawers in the kitchen counter. She had forgotten that when they left the tunnels, Honey had brought some of the photos taken on an old, Polaroid-esque camera—many of which showcased Nova as a child. “Oh, here it is!” Leroy held up a handful of photos and sat back down, sliding them across the table to Adrian.

He thumbed through them, stopping at one of her from when she was seven. In the picture, she was working on a weapon—her dart pen, she recognized it almost instantly—and her tongue was poked out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. The next one was of her knitting a sweater—it had been intended for Ingrid, but ended up being too small—she was about ten in the photo. And then came the dreaded photos from when she was a pre-teen. They were even worse than she remembered.

“Is that really you? You look so different,” Adrian said, handing the photo to her.

“Unfortunately.” Nova cast an embarrassed look at the photo before flipping it over.

“It’s not that bad. I mean, it could be worse.” He patted her on the hand and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. She rolled her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. Both of them seemed to forget that her “uncle” was in the same room until he cleared his throat. They jumped apart, a blush tinting Nova’s cheeks.

“It’s getting late, don’t you think it’s time for you to head home?” Nova said, turning her attention back to Adrian.

“But it’s only seven—”

She gave him a pointed look, shaking her head subtly.

“Oh, uh, right. My dads are probably getting worried.” Adrian stood up and held out his hand for Leroy to shake. “It was nice meeting you, Mr. McLain.”  
Leroy hesitated a second before accepting the outstretched hand. “And same to you, Adrian.”

“I’ll walk you out,” she said, pushing Adrian towards the door. They walked out onto the porch, Nova closing the door behind them. She huffed and leaned against the door “I’m sorry, my uncle’s not usually like that. He’s just a bit...awkward around company.”

“I’m just glad I finally got to meet him.” Adrian took a step closer to her, reaching for her hand. She nodded, leaning up to kiss him. His hands went to her waist briefly, before dropping and pulling away.

“I should get going. Bye, Nova,” he said, dropping her hand and turning to go. She waved at him, waiting until he was out of sight before going back inside.


End file.
